Getting Out Clean/Transcript
D.B. Russell: We have a slippery case. A dead body was found in a Car Wash this Morning. Morgan Brody: It'll be hard to find evidence in a scene that's filled with water and soap. D.B. Russell: Fortunately, the Car Wash hasn't started. The evidence is still intact. We'll be the ones who clean up this case. Chapter 1 Investigate Car Wash David Phillips: He has a GSW in the head. Entry wound burn marks suggest he was shot at close range. Probably a nine millimeter... David Phillips: He had an ID in his pocket. Victim's name is John Dan. It's strange, dressed up in a Suit and lying Dead in a Car Wash. Morgan Brody: Yeah, John was dressed to kill, not to be killed... And there was a gun on the floor. David Phillips: You look concerned. Morgan Brody: Dead guy in a Suit... shot in the head, Gun left behind. The matches suggest this man was executed... Mob Style. Examine Handgun D.B. Russell: The gun's fired bullets match the Bullet gound in the victim... This nine millimeter is the murder weapon. D.B. Russell: The neighbors should have heard a gunshot, but there were no reports. See if you can find any trace on the Murder Weapon. Examine Gun Handle David Hodges: No prints on the Gun, but there was a high concentration of Pine-scented leather cleaner used for detailing cars. D.B. Russell: The killer must have Wiped the gun down, so the killer smells like a Pine Tree. That should be helpful. David Hodges: I know why no one heard a gunshot. There was an absence of GSR on the gun tip... The killer used a Silencer. D.B. Russell: Morgan thought this might be a Mob hit. Take a closer look at the Car Wash; see if evidence supports that theory. Investigate Scrubbers Morgan Brody: That Card looks like it's a business card, but it's hard to read. Maybe you could find out what it is. Morgan Brody: And that Suitcase matches the victim's suit. Wonder what's inside... Examine Card Nick Stokes: This isn't a business card, it's a promo item from the Car Wash. Nick Stokes: And looks like John Dan is a regular... he gets his car washed every day. Seems excessive. Nick Stokes: A Loyal Customer would be noticed. Let's ask the owner of the Car Wash, Calvin Rhodes, what he might have noticed. Interrogate Calvin Rhodes Nick Stokes: The dead body we found in your Car Wash is a Regular Customer, bu the name of John Dan. You know him? Calvin Rhodes: He's our best customer. He's very particular about his car and gets it washed every day. Calvin Rhodes: I feel awful. I can't believe that someone would kill him, but I guess sometimes, you don't really know a person. Nick Stokes: Did you ever speak to John or see him with other people? Maybe he told you about trouble he was in? Calvin Rhodes: He always came alone, and got his Car fully detailed. So we spoke, but only about weather and sports. Nick Stokes: You must meet a lot of people at your business. Guess it's one of the perks. Calvin Rhodes: Yeah, I love it. The best part is meeting people... and smelling like a Pine Tree from all the cleaners we use. Examine Suitcase Sara Sidle: The Suitcase had an apple and a tuna sandwich in it. We did get a hit on two of the Prints. One set belonged to the victim, John Dan. Sara Sidle: Another set of prints we got off a Work Card at the Palermo, was a hit for the victim's wife, Kate Dan. It's time we talk to her. Interrogate Kate Dan Kate Dan: I can't believe John is dead. I saw him this Morning when I packed his lunch. How could this happen? Sara Sidle: I'm sorry for your loss. We found his lunch in a Suitcase. Did you always pack it in there? Kate Dan: Yes, he loved that suitcase. John liked looking like a Businessman. "Dress for the job you want", he always said. Kate Dan: He didn't like being a Mechanic. He had bigger prospects on the horizon. Sara Sidle: Did he mention anything more about those prospects? Anything that would get him in any kind of trouble? Kate Dan: No, he didn't. I don't know why he wanted more. I didn't need more. I just needed him. Sara Sidle: I know this is hard to talk about. I couldn't help but notice that you have a strong Pine Scent. Kate Dan: I was washing the floors with pine cleaner. John was stressed... I wanted to give him a clean home. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: John's C.O.D. was a nine millimeter Bullet that was shot, at close range, to his head. He died instantly. There were no other signs of trauma. D.B. Russell: Our theory is a Mob hit. What do you think? Al Robbins: Downward trajectory suggests John was on his knees. This was definintely an execution, but there's more... Al Robbins: His Suit was bunched. John was dragged and had Grease Stains on his suit, which wouldeasily transger. D.B. Russell: Thanks Doc. We'll keep an eye out for suspects with grease stains, and i know someone who's covered in grease... D.B. Russell: John worked as a Mechanic with a suspect we once interrogated in another case, Dirk Jenkins. Let's see how slick he is these days. Interrogate Dirk Jenkins D.B. Russell: This is the second time we found one of your Business Partners involved in a murder. Only this time, it's the victim. Dirk Jenkins: Tell me about it. I have the worst luck. I need to go solo from here on out. Just less problems that way. D.B. Russell: Was John a problem? Dirl Jenkins: John was strange. He had something on the side. I should have known better after the last time my partner was "secretive". Dirk Jenkins: He even fired my employee Larry Abner a couple of weeks ago. I keep losing staff and now I'm on my own. D.B. Russell: John fired Larry Abner? Larry keeps turning up in these cases. Let's check his alibi. Interrogate Larry Abner D.B. Russell: John Dan fired you recently, and then turned up dead, and his body was found at a Car Wash you work at. Larry Abner: Yeah, crazy huh? I should go back to college. It sucks being at jobs where dead bodies keep popping up. D.B. Russell: Too coincidental. Maybe you think you know about investigations and attempt to get away with murder. Larry Abner: Not me. Too much work. And I was cool with John. He Fired me, but he got me this gig at the Car Wash. Larry Abner: I like working at the car wash. There's a bunch of hot chicks who come in here. D.B. Russell: I bet you're quite the ladies man. Larry Abner: I do alright. Does this all mean I don't have to wash John's car? D.B. Russell: Don't touch that car, Larry. We'll bring it back to the lab and put our detail on it. Investigate Crime Lab Julie Finlay: John kept his Appearances Up, but his car was a mess. Maybe there's something from the murder in all this Trash. Examine Car Contents Julie Finlay: That's a Silencer to a nine millimeter. The same type of Bullet that Doc found in John's Head. What else is on it? Analyze Gun Silencer David Hodges: This Silencer was clen. Too clean. It was Wiped down with Bleach. So the killer was using bleach today, and probably smells like it. David Hodges: We also found out that Dirk Jenkins has a few Nine Millimeters registered to his name. Lets's check if he has bleach to go with his Grease Stains. Interrogate Dirk Jenkins D.B. Russell: Dirk, were you using any Bleach today? Dirk Jenkins: Yeah, this Morning. I cleaned up the garage floors and bleached them out. I'm going to Sell the shop. D.B. Russell: That's interesting, because the killer liked to clean up with Bleach as well. Dirk Jenkins: Hey man, I didn't kill John! We've been down this road before. I'm innocent. D.B. Russell: Since we're going down the same path, you know the way to a holding cell while we investigate. D.B. Russell: Dirk's gonna Sell the shop. Should make A Lot Of Money, and maybe John stood in the way. D.B. Russell: The killer tried to wash away the evidence, but didn't plan on our level of detailing. We're making some good progress on the case. Analyze Cell Phone Nick Stokes: This is a burner Cell Phone. There's no text message, which is a little odd, but one number keeps coming up. Nick Stokes: Seems John's been making calls to an Isabella Diaz. We almost busted her for Street Racing. Let's speed her into interrogation. Analyze Sealed Gallon Bag David Hodges: This is the same schedule one narcotic that we gound stems of inside John Dan's Car, and it also had Fingerprints on it. David Hodges: I found matches in AFIS to two of our suspects: Dirk Jenkins and Larry Abner. So why were they handling these Drugs? Analyze Towel David Hodges: This towel is definitely the missing link and contains a plethora of traces. Pine cleaner, Bleach and Grease. David Hodges: And all three match completely with our other traces, so the killer definitely used this Towel to Wipe their Prints away. Henry Andrews: But they didn't count on their DNA being left behind. The killer's DNA wasn't in CODIS, but I can tell you the killer is definitely Male. Examine Steering Wheel Sara Sidle: There were some good partials on this Steering Wheel, but we'll need to piece them together to get a vialbe Print. Examine Partial Finger Prints Sara Sidle: There were three sets of Prints that matched the victim, his wife Kate Dan and Larry Abner. Sara Sidle: Seems like this car got around. Let's bring in Kate and Larry and see why they had their hands all over this Steering Wheel. Examine Trash Bag David Hodges: Well, this is interesting. Someone threw out extremely worn bolts used in automobiles. D.B. Russell: Give Finlay a hand with the Car. Maybe you can find out if these bolts are from John's car. Examine Surveillance Camera D.B. Russell: This Surveillance Camera footage is very telling. Seems John did stop at the Auto Body Shop before work. D.B. Russell: And he saw Dirk before he left. They had a big argument outside and pushed each other. Let's put Dirk back in the box. Examine Door Panel David Hodges: The substance you found inside the Door Panes is a schedule one narcotic. Pure reefer. This Car was transporting large quantities of Drugs. Davido Hodges: There was also a trace of Bleach and Pine Scented soap on the panel. The killer must have removed all the drugs. David Hodges: And that's not all they left behind. I found a Contact Lens. The Bleach rendered DNA useless. But we know the killer wars contact lenses. Examine Broken Coffee Mug Nick Stokes: Good job putting that Coffee Mug back together. With the pieces in place, I was able to lift a Print. Nick Stokes: Turns out, the print matched Calvin Rhodes, who's in the system for a bar brawl some years back. Nick Stokes: Seems Calvin has a history of Violence. Let's see if history repeated itself. Examine Necklace Julie Finlay: The inscription reads: "To my darling Issy", as in Isabella. Maybe this was a gift from John to Isabella. Let's bring her in. Category:Transcripts